I am his Sin
by Yuna-The-Exorcist
Summary: She's in love with Vergil but then gets a mission to get that amulet. She ends up meeting Dante, and falling for him. Back to Temen-Ni-Gru, but their both on her mind. Who will she choose? maybe DantexOC and maybe VergilxOC please R&R!


Alright, so I'm writing a Cloud fanfiction and now and Dante or Vergil fanfiction. _HAHA! _I really do like writing, and yes I'm going to be updating the CloudxOC story soon enough, I've been working on it at home and I've been trying to find another Beta since _Shinigami Hunter's _msn stopped working T-T

Anywho, I hope you like, I've been working on this story since about last year. I think. Don't want my head to explode now, do I? e.e; bet you guys would _LOVE_ that. lol

I hope you like my Cloud story and I hope that This _DantexOC_ or _VergilxOC_ would work out well. I didn't know if it would, but everything is going according to plan, _hahahah_ XD. I hope you like, **read** and **review** please, you don't have to I would just like you to! But like I said, you don't _have_ to. .

Don't forget about Shinigami Hunter's story either! Rawr! -man this story is freaking bomb! I love her being my _beta_! And she's my _best_ friend, w00t w00t!

I also would like to thank Jeannaly for reviewing the story and telling me what she thinks. I know that it might be a little fast paced. I'm thinking about rewriting some parts. I didn't mean to skip this but this is from _**DEVIL MAY CRY 3**_, I'm so sorry I didn't say that. D: Also *whisper whisper* I have yet to finish the first two games and I haven't played 4 either, but my friend is going to let me borrow the first game! yayness!

I'm also writing up a profile for Faith, just to put into this chapter, just because of the pure fact that no one knows who she is. I wrote this story without a profile but I know her past and everything. I totally forgot and I feel so bad for not thinking about it T-T.

Also in the beginning, Vergil and Faith have romance in their relationship, but they did not actually get together. Vergil has a huge crush on Faith and vise-versa. But I have not actually made it so that they would be together.

Thank you again Jeannaly! Your review was _**greatly**_ appreciated! :D

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

"Where's _your_ family now?" I inquired, leaning toward Vergil with my chin rested on the palm of my hand. I had my elbow propped on top of the table and my eyes were locked with the man sitting across the piece of furniture we were sitting at.

"My mother and father disappeared quite awhile ago. My brother, Dante, owns a nearby shop. Speaking of which..." he rose his hand and lightly stroked the palm of mine, lowering his gaze to my fingers..

"Hm? Yes?" I smiled lightly at his touch, starting to close my eyes.

"Dante." The name he spoke name out harshly and I could feel him tensing up as he put his other hand into his pocket. He pulled out an amulet connected to a gold chain, then he continued to speak, "he has an identical amulet to mine. I would like you to find him and return his amulet to me. If you succeed, I shall give you a reward, Faith." He smiled at the last sentence he said, his hand relaxing against mine again.

"What kind of reward?" The words rolled off my tongue as I let my hands gracefully fall to the table. I leaned closer to him, locking my eyes with his yet again. The words escaped my mouth, "_kiss me_..." I flushed lightly, feeling the red cast their way over my cheeks.

"Do _what_ now?" His voice appeared behind me when I noticed I was staring at nothing.

My body was turned, along with the chair, until I was facing Vergil. His wrists pinned my hands to the edge of the table. His face was so close to mine, I couldn't help but lean forward and press my lips to his. It seemed he was shocked, more or less, and didn't respond very quickly. Even when he just started to kiss me back, I pulled away _very_ teasingly.

"Good bye for now. _Vergil_." I smiled as he let me go and turned away, not wanting to know if he was blushing or not.

* * *

I walked out of the room and outside, looking up at the sky. I felt stunned but I was pretty sure that I was okay. "It has begun." I said, walking forward. I ran through the streets of the city. I could feel my auburn hair twisting and turning in the wind behind held together in a ponytail. My guns were locked in my side pocket located around my left thigh. I approached an unnamed shop, opening the door and glancing inside. My eyes widened as I saw Vergil, or someone that looked like him, inside. His legs rested on top of the desk, nothing like Vergil there. I looked over his body quickly, soon meeting his eyes. His and mine locked contact and at that moment, I realized it wasn't Vergil, but Dante, his brother, his Twin brother.

"If you need to use the restroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back." His voice was strong and to the point, it was completely different than Vergils.

"Is your name _Dante_? Son of _Sparda_?" I leaned over the desk, staring into his eyes with a grin.

"Where did you hear that?" He leaned to me too, putting the pizza that was in his hand, back into the cardboard box.

I looked down to his neck, noticing that amulet Vergil wanted. "Jackpot."

I smirked, pulling out my guna nd raising it to his head. It hit another piece of metal and I glared. I kicked the desk over, shooting at Dante while I had the chance. He flipped over the desk and landed on the edge of it. He looked at me and grabbed the gun that had flown off the desk. He pointed his to me as I lowered mine.

"Your _brother_." You started. "He told me to give you an invitation to the party." I grinned as I neared him.

"Invitation, huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

"Mhm..." I nodded, remembering to get that amulet before I got back to Vergil.

I walked up to him as he jumped off the desk and landed on the ground. My fingers touched the amulet he wore and I glanced up to him. "You will come, won't you?" I lightly and teasingly trailed his lips with my fingers.

"Sure." He said, staring down at me.

I pulled my hand away, balling into a fist and punching him dead in the face. As he was falling down, I reached out and ripped the necklace away from him. Not even turning around to see if he was alright, I jolted out of the store. I had a feeling that he wasn't knocked out or anything, just a little shocked by the punch. As I shoved the necklace into my pocket, I could feel my head start to spin and my pulse start to beat, faster. I jumped into the air and landed on the building across from Dante's shop, right before the door was kicked open. The ground started to shake and a tall tower erupted from the ground. As I walked back to Temen-Ni-Gru, The Demon Lock, I could feel my _heart_ hurt, of all things.

_Stop. Why are you hurting?_ I begged for an answer in my mind.

"Did you get it?" The voice made me stop walking and a smile formed on my face.

"I did, Vergil." I said, pulling out the silver chain with the amulet connected to it.

His eyes filled with relief and happiness. I wanted to say something but I knew he hated Dante.

"What's bothering you, Faith?" He trailed his finger down my cheek and back up to my eyes. "Your eyes aren't as clear as they usually are. I can't read what you're thinking." He pulled my face up to look at him.

"You can never read my mind." I smirked at him, trying to relax and hide the difference he could read. I closed my eyes, thinking of something to relax my thundering heart. I opened them and stared into Vergil's eyes, that did it. I rose my hand to his cheek, tracing it over his eyes, down to his cheek, and then brushed my index finger along his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and took my hand, pressing his lips to my fingers. He dropped my hand and reached to my face. He pulled me close, holding an unbreakable grasp on my neck as he kissed me.

My arms wrapped around his waist and reached up his back slightly. He pulled me as close as possible, our bodies not leaving even an inch, no a centimeter, of open space. He didn't let me go, he made his grasp a little tighter and I winced lightly into his mouth. At that moment, he let me go, moving my hair and looking at my neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear, seeing the red mark on my neck. He leaned down to the red mark and lightly pressed his lucious lips to it, holding my neck tighter so that I couldn't get out of his grasp.

I rose my hand up to his and pulled it off my neck slowly, getting his attention.

"Before I forget..." I mumbled. He looked to my hand and his. "Take the amulet." I looked into his ice colored eyes as he pulled his head away from mine, lightly grabbing the amulet. "And... It's totally fine." I said, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his again.

He closed his eyes at the touch of my seductive kiss. My hands lead up to his forehead and I traced all the way down both sides of his face, to his jaw, down his neck, to his shoulders, and then back to his neck. I could feel him shiver against my lips. I enlaced my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around my waist, tilting his head to the side. I smiled widely against him and traced his bottom lip with my tongue.

"You think you can seduce me?" Vergil immediately caught onto my plans.

"Aw. Poor you. I know I can." I smirked, lacing my fingers together behind his neck.

"Did..." The sudden change in his expression was haunting. "Did... you know... My father?" His voice came out as a whisper.

"I didn't..." I said softly, knowing his pain.

"Excuse me." Vergil took ahold of my arms and turned away. "I need to look for something." His voice was utterly low.

I thought about going after him for a moment but instead I yelled to him: "Be careful, Vergil!"

He glanced back to me with a smile on his face, then he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

After a few hours, I decided to go and look for him. I went down to the library at the basement of Temen-Ni-Gru. I saw him looking at a book and another man, a stranger, pacing himself slowly near Vergil.

"You're looking for the book of Ancient Legends. The tale of the Demon Warrior, Sparda?" the man asked, I _really_ disliked the evil in his voice.

I went light headed again and I stepped forward.

"That's not what I'm looking for." Vergil said, putting a book away. "Leave me."

"A demon, who impregnates a woman. Who then bears twin songs. That's the story, isn't it?" The man asked, looking at Vergil intently.

In an instant, Vergil's sword was at the man's neck. "Leave me. I won't tell you a third time..."

"Some people, are born to... fear evil." I said walking out of the darkness. "Others choose... to be seduced by evil." I walked up and touched the amulet he now wore around his neck.

"What ARE you getting at?" Vergil wondered, looking at the man still.

"Tell me. The Legend of Sparda." The man interrupted as Vergil Sheathed his sword.

Vergil turned away from me and the man, then he walked forward.

"I will not." Vergil stopped and glanced to the man. "You always ask me that when you know the story, Arkham." Vergil's voice was low again, like he was angry.

Without even thinking, my legs started moving and I was sprinting to Vergil. My arms wrapped around his waist and my head dug into his back. He took ahold of my wrists around him and I could feel his temper relax and calm.

"Heh... _Vergil_?" I whispered, lightly rolling the 'r' in his name.

He chuckled and in a second, his hands were on my cheeks and his body was turned to me. His eyes wondered to Arkham. "Mind giving us a moment to ourselves?"

Arkham nodded as he left the room.

Vergil looked back to me, his hands caressing my cheeks. "How do you do it? Make me love you and want you this much?"

"I don't know." I whispered innocently, trying my hardest not to hide my blush.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line." His closed his eyes, sort-of asshamed at the question he had asked.

"No. It wasn't." I leaned to him and kissed him roughly on the lips.

I heard footsteps and turned to see who it was, breaking the kiss.

"Arkham..." Vergil's voice was softer then a whisper but it was a hint of annoyance in it.

"You said a moment." Arkham said as Vergil let me go.

"I don't think he meant it literally." I said, lightly touching Vergil's hand.

"Let's go, Faith." Vergil grabbed my hand and turned away, slowly pulling me into the hallway with him.

"Are you mad, Vergil?" I asked after a few minutes, lacing my fingers with his.

"Easy to tell?" His voice was soft and I could sense the stiffness in his tone.

"I guess. You're just a little quieter then usual." I said as he lifted our now laced hands and lightly kissed my fingers. I put his hand down around my waist and stpped towards him. I rose onto my toes and kissed his forehead, hsi other arm wrapping around my waist. His head nuzzled my neck and I could feel his breath linger along my skin. His hand pulled out my hairtie and his lips kissed my sensitive skin.

Arkham walked by, "You two seem serious..."

Vergil tensed slightly but I calmed him down.

"Vergil... Relax." I whispered in his ear, putting both my hands on his shoulders.

Vergil lowered me back to the ground as I pulled away from him. His hands automatically retracted to his sword and I put my hands on his. I lifted one of my hands to his chin and turned his head to look at me. His eyes were concentrated on the way Arkham had walked. I felt like anything I did now wouldn't be able to get his attention, and I sighed.

"Vergil..." I was surprised his eyes moved to mine. "It's late. We should go rest."

I heard a soft sigh and then he nodded, letting his sword go. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, not at all. I had to get out of the house, just to be able to leave. It seemed like there was just too much tension.

I leaned against a dry wall, letting the water droplets from the rain run down my cheeks. I felt so tired. Maybe I should've stayed with Vergil, in his arms. I sighed again. My eyes jolted up when I heard footsteps.

"What's a girl like you doing out here, all alone?" His voice was so strong and playful with a hint of flirtation in it, it reminded me of someone.

He smirked lightly and extended his hand. "Want company?"

I rose my head and glanced to him.

_Dante..._

"Are you okay?" His voice made me jump out of my little trance.

"I'm... Fine." I said, putting my hand on his.

I almost jumped and screamed. It felt like Vergil's hand.

"My-My name is Faith." I said, holding my head slowly.

"Dante." He said, crossing his arms infront of him as he let my hand go.

Wait... They have to be twins. Their... Their the sons of Sparda, could this be what Vergil and Arkham were talking about earlier?

"Are you okay?" Dante's voice asked.

I didn't respond.

I felt his hand tap my shoulder.

No answer.

"Faith?" Dante asked and grabbed my shoulders. He shook me slightly to talk to him. When I didn't respond, he pulled me off the ground and slung me over his shoulder. At that moment I regained control.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled, furious.

"Now you say somerhing..." Dante seemed annoyed.

"Sorry.. I just figured out something.." I mumbled.

"What'd you find out?" Dante's arms jerked me all the way over his shoulders.

My head almost hit the ground as my nose lightly skimmed his chest.

Dante held my foot up in the air as I dangledd infront of him. I could feel his eyes on me. I glared up at him, very annoyed. I put my hands on the ground and tried to shake my foot free, he just tightened his grip.

"Did you forget my question?" Dante's voice made me stop.

I looked up and thoguht for a moment, then I honestly nodded to him.

"What did you find out?" My guns fell out of my side pockets and clacked to the ground, one of them firing an shooting Dante in the leg.

Blood seeped to the ground and my eyes widened. I looked up at him, his and my eyes meeting.

"Well?" He wondered, obviously not bothered by the fact that he got shot.

I looked down and the puddle was still small but not geting bigger. I reached out and rose his pant leg up, trying to fine the bullet-hole.

Unusually, I failed.

"Nothing important." I whispered, glancing back up at him. "Can you please let me down?" I was still annoyed.

I felt his hand relaxing and loosening around my ankle. I put my hands back on the ground and the moment I felt myself drop, I flipped back and onto the ground, dusting myself off. "Thank you."

"Yep." Dante muttered, walking past me.

"Where are you heading?" I asked, turning and looking at him.  
"Temen-Ni-Gru. That... Tower that popped outta the ground." He said, slowing his pace. "It's not place for a little girl." He turned and grinned at me. "I'll take care of him..." His voice was a whisper, it reminded me of Vergil.

"Who?" I questioned, bending down and grabbing my guns.  
"My brother, Vergil." He said, turning away. My voice was caught in my throat and I couldn't say anything to that name. I didn't want to. "He's trying to unlock the portal to the demon world and turn everything into demonville. I'm not going to let that happen." He whispered. "Stand back... I'll handle this." He turned back to me.

"No. You stand back." I lifted my guns to him. "I'm not goinf to stand back and let you hurt people. I don't like the Demon World either. but hurting your brother is very uncalled for." I whispered.

"Heh. You stand up for him? Do you even know him?" His voice came out annoyed.

"Yes I do. And thought I'm a demon too. I HATE and DESPISE the Demon World. Remember that." I said harshly.

"But my brother. You stand up for him." He sighed.

"Yes. I do..." I said, taking a step back.

"Whatever..." Dante sighed, walking away again.

I shook my head and started on my way home. I was hoping Vergil was still asleep. Too bad he wasn't.

I opened the door and stepped in quietly, silently closing the door behind me. I was forced back to the wall and hands touched my face.

"Where have you been...?" His voice sounded worried.

"I just needed a walk, Vergil." I said calmly.

"I see." Vergil whispered, reassuring himself about something.

"See what?" I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing." His voice was icy and rude. "Nothing at all."

"Something's wrong, Vergil. Tell me, please." I said, demanding an answer.

"Did you see him again?" Vergil's voice was worse then before. "My brother?"

"Yes but-"

"What happened?" He asked, more like demanded.

"Nothing." I said simply, my voice still calm.

"How could you? You can't be teling me..." He sounded hurt.

"Nothing happened, Vergil! We only ta-"

"I want you out of my sight. I can't believe you." His voice was harsh and cold.

He turned and walked away, leaving me there against the wall. I forced myself to try and bring Vergil back, but nothing came out. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned to the door and opened it. I turned around and whispered softly, "I love you... Vergil..."  
When nothing happened, I turned and walked outside, wiping the tears from my eyes.

* * *

So do ya like, do ya not?

Review if you will, you don't have to.

Lemme know what you think and what you think I can do to make it better. If you're confused, pm me if you need me, email me e.e; doesn't matter I'll respond in the next part of this chapter. I hope you like and review if you will but you don't have to e.e;

And also, I know it did seem quite confusing. Dante does NOT know that Faith is the one who stole the amulet. If you remember reading, Vergil ends up taking the hairtie out of her hair, letting it fall down her back. Because of that, Dante does not recognize her, or does he? We don't know yet, now do we?

Well that's all the information I'm going to give for now. Read and Review! I am planning on writing the Faith profile soon, I will put it in this chapter as well as the next one if you would like me to. *still feels bad about not putting it up in the first place* DX


End file.
